Alexander Rollo
Alexander Rollo '''is the titular protagonist of ''Miraculous: The Mystery of Loup Gris. ''Alexander is an 'unofficial' transfer student in Miss Bustier's class at College Francoise Dupont in Paris, France. With the Wolf Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Ragnoo, Alexander transforms into '''Loup Gris, gaining the power of instinct and adaption. Appearance Physical appearance Alexander has fair, almost porcelain skin and is a few inches taller than Adrien Agreste. He has dark eyes and auburn, fade-cut hair with some white streaks that hang in bangs over his forehead. He also has a faint scar that goes around his eyebrow and right temple. Civilian Attire Alex wears a black, loose-fitting shirt with a lace-up collar and three white, vertical lines on the elbows of both sleeves. He also wears grey chino pants with tears around the shins and knees, with two black, leather belts - one around his waist and the other dangling towards his left thigh. He wears black flat shoes with white lining around the tongue and the soles. He completes the outfit with two, tribal bracelets around his right wrist, one of which is the Wolf Miraculous, which is a light silver and white when he isn't transformed. In the winter months, Alexander wears the same outfit, but with the addition of a white, long-fitting cardigan and matching scarf. On the same months, Alexander trades in his black shirt for a white one and jet-grey Doc Marten boots. As Loup Gris Loup Gris wears a white and jet-grey, skin-tight bodysuit with a wolf-shaped domino mask and grey 'ears' in his hair, which turns ash-white upon transformation. The greyness of the suit only reaches across the shoulders, chest and upper thighs, but is white from the chest down. Loup's suit is also decorated with dark grey streaks, which most likely simulate fur - one around his collarbones, two in vambraces around his forearms and two more along the backs of his lower legs. Personality As Alexander Alexander has a very stoic, aloof demeanor, an attitude that leaves him mostly unfazed by 'trivial' things like social conventions, rules and even akuma attacks. Alexander has also shown to be quite intelligent, impressing even Max Kante and Ms. Mendeleiev and was even observant enough to deduce Hawk Moth's true identity. However, despite his aloofness and observant nature, Alexander is often besieged by waking dreams and even nightmares. These dreams, the results of Ragnoo's attempts to meld Alexander's consciousness with past Wolf Miraculous users, which puts the boy through intense pain emotionally and physically. These fits and mood swings can often push Alexander's composure to their limits, ending with him lashing out at others for no reason or even reducing him to tears. Further weaknesses in Alexander's coldness is his growing fondness of those closest to him, like his peers in the College Francoise Dupont, particularly Marinette, Adrien and Rose Lavillant - with the latter harbouring romantic feelings for Alexander. As Loup Gris As Loup Gris, Alexander's worst traits are amplified. His stoic nature is brought to the brink of complete coldness and his Darwinist worldview to the point of utter disregard for the lives of others, seeing them as nothing but tools or 'subjects' of natural selection. Even worse, he becomes far more ruthless and calculating, willing to endanger civilians in the heat of battles and use others to advance his goals, like his manipulation of Luka Couffaine's feelings for Marinette and the bond between Ladybug and Cat Noir. But despite his callousness, he is not above human interaction or even humour. On many of his run-ins with Cat Noir, Loup made several cat-related puns (albeit to aggravate the former) and some snide jabs at his and Ladybug's fighting ability against the Rumour Miller akuma. He even told Ladybug about the 'Law of Concepts', taking pity on her 'naivety' and even answers some of her questions from time to time. Above all, while Loup Gris is not outright 'evil', he is nonetheless very manipulative and unfeeling -all cause and effect of Ragnoo's influence- and will stop at nothing to exact his 'vengeance' on Master Fu and claim the Miraculous Box, thus completing his plans to build a 'stronger and better world'. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alexander's relationship with Marinette is perhaps the closest thing the former has to an actual friendship. The two first meet in the first chapter of ''The Mystery of Loup Gris ''when Marinette is being bullied by Chloe and Sabrina, where Alexander helps Marinette up but also chides her on her 'weakness'. The two are formally introduced minutes later in Miss Bustier's class, where Alexander is adamant to not only Marinette, but the whole class, that he doesn't wish to be friends with anyone. Adrien Agreste Master Fu Chloe Bourgeois Rose Lavillant Nino Lahiffe Sabrina Raincomprix Alexander has shown a deep contempt for Sabrina, perhaps even disgust. When he first met her, Alexander called her out on her "submissive and bottom-feeding" attitude towards Chloe and others, which almost brought the girl to tears. During his 'lecture' in Ms. Mendeleiv's class, Alexander points out Sabrina, Chloe and Kim to be the poorest examples of Natural Selection in the class.